Always and Forever
by lady leah
Summary: ( revised and re-written) peace never last long no matter how much you wish for it, the worlds top Beybladers thought Biovolt was gone, but as the tounament draws near...things get a little strange and new bonds are forged between two teams
1. Of escapes and many meetings

A/N: I don't own Beyblade and unfortunately never will.

~Always and Forever~ after much revision I have decided to re-write it completely, hopefully it will be better than my first try at writing and there's a slight change in the plot from the original story but it's hopefully better and will continue in the Sequel.

I would like to my biggest thanks to- Chocolate Teddy bear, for her support and giving me a new confidence when I may have given up on this story completely. 

Of escapes and many meetings. 

Tala nervously played with his blade as he waited for his lavender- haired friend, they were going to escape from this hellhole once and for all. But the red-haired boy doubted they'd see each other again, you see Brian while he had his faults was not as mean and cold as most thought him, once a long time ago Brian was (if anyone can imagine) happy and well…Pleasant. But when Boris took his sister to a top-secret location everything changed. And now the two friends had devised a escape plan the lavender-haired boy was going to looked for his little sister and no one not even Boris would stop, of that Tala was sure and he for one wouldn't stand in Brian's way.

Their two other team mates were oblivious of their escape plan, Tala still thought Boris had a strong hold over them, but then Tala, Brian and Kai had always been the strong ones while Ian and Spencer were undoubtedly weak minded and lapped up every thing Boris told them. And therefore Tala felt a little pity for leaving them here, but his own safety and life came first and Boris was a dangerous man right now. And especially angry at Tala for loosening the match against Tyson

The red haired boy was bought back to reality when the door clicked open and shut, he turned seeing Brian and breathed a sigh of relief glad it wasn't Ian (who normally bugged Tala into insanity) or worse Boris. The lavender haired boy observed Tala coolly. 'It's time to leave, do you know were you'll go?' the red haired boy shook his head he hadn't thought that far ahead yet, but if they did get out alive he may just pay the Blade breakers a visit if only just to see their faces when he tells then of the escape.

He smiled at the thought.

' I'll be fine, I've been trained to survive and I will no matter what' the red haired boy answered with a new found determination and strength from deep inside himself.

Brian smirked at his ex-captains determination; he himself felt a new strength deep inside himself well up, since Boris's hold on him had been broken, it was like the man had been controlling their very thoughts and freedom of choice. But that was over now and he would find his younger sister even if it killed him doing so. Admittedly this sudden rush of emotion was surprising but not unexpected as even though he may have been trained to feel nothing he was after all still human.

' Lets go' the boys walked through the cold halls of the Abbey they avoided most security cameras and guards, as they reached the exit their luck ran out Ian and Spencer stood before the two boys, their faces wore masks of anger directed at their two escaping team mates. Their blades were set and ready to stop the two boys from leaving if they had too.

' Get out of my way' Brian commanded calmly unnerving them.

' Why? You were just going leave without us' Ian glared feeling betrayed and hurt.

Spencer nodded his agreement but stayed silent not wanting to anger Brian.

' We're not so weak minded as you may think' Ian continued crossing his arms over his chest ' Boris has no hold over us anymore, our loyalty isn't to him but to our friends. Those who were their for us when no one else was' these words caught Tala and Brian by surprise, but they new he spoke the truth and as Ian spoke they realised they were a team and they were friends, no they were more than that, they were kind of like brothers.

' Then come with us' Tala said. His friends looked at him ' you were right and we were fools, thinking Boris still had you in his grip. But now I know we were wrong…so come with us and lets go now before it's too late' the four friends then walked out into the courtyard and quickly headed for the open gate before Boris realised they had gone and sent some of his guards after them.

But as these thoughts entered their minds the alarms went off and the four boys ran for their freedom and lives as the Abbey guards followed them through the gates and into the streets of Moscow. 

They ran down a side alley hoping to lose the guards luckily they ran right by the alley and didn't seem to hear the puffing and panting of the four out of breath teens,

' That-was-close' Spencer said leaning against the wall. The others agreed with their team mate and they too leaned on the wall for support.

' We need to spilt up' Tala said 'that way each of us has a chance of escape'

' No we'll never see each other again' Ian gasped looking horror-struck at the mere though of being alone.

' Tala's right, in order to get away from _him_ we must go our own way' Brian agreed as much as he didn't want to leave his childhood friends, but he had a mission of his own to do and he wouldn't drag them into it. He knew one day their path would reunite them but until then it was each for his own.

' I'll go first, good luck guys I look forward to meeting up again. When the time comes' Brian said and after he checked their were no guards around he disappeared deep into the crowded streets of Moscow. 

One by one the ex-Demolition boys said their goodbye to each other and went their own way, vowing that they'd meet again.

~~~

Tala walked slowly down the street panicked thoughts filled his head, where was he to go or how would he escape from Russia with little money. He sighed and reached into his pocket touching his blade gave a calm comfort and his Bit Beast glowed warmly as the red haired boy pulled it out and looked at it softly a small smile gracing his features.

' What are we going to do?' he whispered. Of course there was no vocal reply but he felt warmth sped over him, Wolborg wasn't worried he trusted his master deeply and would go to any length to protect him. The said boy stopped suddenly and tensed, footsteps very quiet footsteps were heard and if Tala hadn't been trained to never be off guard he probably wouldn't have heard them.

He turned to find he'd wondered into a alley and quietly cursed under his breath, how could be so stupid as not to notice where he was walking but he became even more alert when the footsteps became louder, who ever the person was they wanted him to know they were their, which could only mean one thing one of Boris's goons had found him.

He wondered if the others were safe but then if he'd been tracked down then surely they had too? He turn ed readying himself for a fight but to his surprise a girl stood no far from him her arms crossed and her dark blue eyes observing the red haired boy.

She was dressed in tight blue denim jeans which flared at her feet and a lighter blue polo neck jumper and a dark blue hooded sweater with a front pouch pocket, her chin length hair was dark blue with silver streaks, Tala took a defensive stance and readied his blade, but the girl held up her hands in a sign of peace.

' Hey...I mean you no harm' she said gently and stepped closer to the ex-Demolition boy who lowered his blade but still gave her a look of suspicion.

' Who are?' Tala demanded coldly, he was trying to act like he normally simply because this girl unnerved him…a lot and truthfully he didn't understand why?

Or why he felt a tingling sensation in his chest, he knew it was some sort of emotion but he and his friends were trained not to feel anything and up till now he hadn't but the question was what had changed?

' Kimberly Granger' she answered extending her hand, Tala however didn't except her hand his eyes were a little wide could this girl possibly be related to Tyson Granger?

Coming back to himself Tala narrowed his eyes at Kim who didn't seem at all intimidated by this instead she walked closer to him and Tala stepped back a few paces he'd never been good talking too or being around girls, they freaked him out sometimes but this girl was different he actually felt drawn to her.

He uncharacteristically felt a strong desire to run but decided against it and shook her hand quickly whilst mumbling 'I'm Tala nice to meet you' his cheeks were feeling slightly hot which was something he'd never felt happen before. The girl smiled her eyes sparkled softly causing Tala's face to feel hotter.

' Are you hot?' the girl said and as Tala looked at her he saw she was trying to hold back Laughter she was teasing him but unlike the countless times when Ian would tease him and Tala would get angry and smack the small boy over his head, he didn't really mind her teasing comment which in his opinion was strange indeed.

' Would you like to join me for dinner?' she asked her cheeks tacking a soft shade of pink, god she didn't know what was wrong with her he was only a boy and she'd seen and met plenty on her travels but then she'd never met anyone with eyes so blue and bright that they mesmerised her so, and she knew of course who he was she wasn't stupid or blind but she was willing to put the fact that he tried taking her cousins bit beast aside. Well that and the fact he looked so lost and she'd seem some strange men in uniforms wondering the streets and now she had bumped into a member of one of the most unpopular beybladeing teams and so she figured he's escaped from the abbey.

She was willing to help him but first she needed him to thrust her, hence the reason for asking him to dinner. The said boy was having an inner battle with himself; half of him said trust Kimberly, but then the other half said he couldn't trust anyone and he should walk away now before it's too late.

' So what do you say?' Kimberly said breaking Tala's little inner battle.

' Okay…but I don't have much money' he said but Kimberly smiled softly at him

' No worries I have plenty, so lets-' she stopped as hurried footsteps approached 

Four abbey guards were approaching them and their was no way out save they way from where the guards where coming, nor was there a place to hide Kimberly's eyes widened as the four abbey guards surrounded them they were both trapped. 

' Now we have you, traitor' a beefy guard spat in Tala's face.

' Yeah I'm sure we'll be well rewarded' another agreed 

' Right lets take him to Boris' another said grabbing Tala roughly.

' Wait! What about the other one' a fourth guard said eyeing Kimberly and licking his lips wistfully. The other three seemed to consider this also and where so busy thinking about what to do that they didn't notice Kimberly pull out a ice blue beyblade and set it upon her white launcher.

' Let it rip' she yelled launching the blade, the abbey guards turned with wide eyes as the blade flew towards them with rapid speed.

TBC…_______________________________________________________________

Love it? Hate it? Let me know if you want to in a review, but if not then thanks for reading. ~Lady Leah~ 


	2. A blast from the past

A/N: a big thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter.

Always and Forever.

Blast from the past.

Her eyes narrowed as the ice blue Blade hit each Abbey guards knocking them out. She held out her hand and the Blade returned she then quickly grabbed the red haired boy and ran before any more trouble found them.

' What the hell happened, back there?' Tala questioned as they ran into the Hotel where Kimberly was staying. 

' That's not important now' she said stopping then looking around her eyes lingered on a large group of people talking excitedly.

' Come on, let's see what's going on' she said grabbing Tala's hand and dragging the boy over to the crowd.

' Please can you show us your Blade?' a small boy asked looking very excited.

' Hmm, sure why not' a very familiar voice said loudly, Tala smirked he knew Tyson when he heard him and that was defiantly Tyson, Tala knew Tyson's wining the tournament would go strait to the blue haired boys head.

' Yeah champ, why don't you show us your Blade' Kim said pushing through the swarm of people, she still held Tala's hand and it didn't seem she was letting go.

Once Kim had pushed her way through the crowd she and Tala were facing the Blade breakers, who really didn't seem to notice the two newcomers well Tyson and Max didn't but Kai, Kenny and Ray saw them. 

' Tyson we've got company' Kenny nudged the said boy who turned towards Kim and Tala his eyes going wide in surprise.

' K…Kimberly is that you' he asked dropping his Blade which annoyed Kenny greatly as he bent down and retrieved Tyson's Dragoon Blade.

' You seem surprised,' she said 

' Well yeah… I mean last I heard you where with my dad' he said scratching his head and grinning.

' Look meet me in the Hotels restaurant in twenty minutes' she said pulling Tala towards the lifts, as they past the Blade breakers and their fans a few people snickered at Tala who blushed.

' Something funny?' Kim glared and immediately they shut up looking quiet intimidated by her.

Twenty minutes later found the Blade breakers sat around a table waiting for Kim and Tala who had not yet arrived.

' So Tyson who was that girl?' Max asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

' Her name is Kimberly Granger my cousin, she's my uncles child' he answered 

' How come we've never seen her before, what I'm mean is, how come she doesn't live with you and Grandpa?' Max asked looking very curious.

' Do you want the long story or the short' a voice said behind them. They turned looking into the dark blue orbs of Kim, Tala stood besides her not looking at them.

' I didn't mean to pry' Max said hastily not wanting to offend her.

She shrugged ' they died when I was two in a car aciddent or so I'm told, I was taken into…' she puased as if not really knowing where she went.

' A…big family with lots of other kids like me, I geuess you could say it was an orphanage as it were' she said shaking her head and smiling softly, she sat down next to Kai and gestured for Tala to sit by her.

Once evry one was seated and had ordered their food she checked to make sure their were evesdpoppers and once satisfied she relayed the mornings avents of finding Tala but for reasons unkown she didn't tell them about knocking the guards out with her Blade, in fact she didn't even mention her Blade at all.

' Do you think the others are okay?' Kai asked looking Tala in the eyes.

' Brian and Spencer should be fine; they will proberbly head here or to the BBA. But it's Ian I'm worried about he's the youngest and he was unwilling to be left alone but I think he too will head here' the red haired Blader said his eyes reflecting his emotions which had hit him full throttle, 

' You okay?' Kim asked her eyes showed concern for Tala even through she bearly knew the boy, but somewhere deep inside Tala and Kai felt a deep familiarity with Kimberly but why neither of them knew or really cared about at this point in time.

' When are you leaving Russia?' Kim asked them civilly.

' Friday why?' Ray asked his eyes held Kims with a little suspision.

' Hmm…that's gives us three days' she said more to herself then the others who were looking at her in confussion. 'We need to find Ian, Brian and Spencer, so would you guys mind helping' she asked regarding them carfully.

' Why do you want to find them so much' Kenny asked peering over his laptop.

' Because I was told they would escape in a letter I recived a few days ago, I contacted the BBA who I work for and they told me to get them out of Russia and over to England and their they will stay with me, well if they want that is' she said then took a sip of her tea.

' Wait you said something about a letter' Tala broke in suddenly looking suspicious.

' I did, and before you ask whom it was from well I can't answer that question' she said pulling out an envolope from her pocket and handing it to Tala.

His eyes went over the text a few times and then he frowned looking rathier puzzled

' What's wrong?' Kai asked and Tala passed him the letter.

__

Kimberly 

Go to Russia and help the demolition boys; they will be set free from their prison. Ask the BBA for help they will know what to do, please help them get out of Russia you're the only one I can ask to help them.

Someday I may be able to look upon your face and see how much you have changed my little saphire.

' Hmm' Kai frowned his eyes sweeping over the letter once more as he tried to make sense of it. 'Strange.' he mumered folding the letter and handing it back to Kim.

' Hey enough with the suspense already, tell us what's so strange' Tyson said impatiently banging his hand on the table and causing a few nearby people to look at them.

' One there is no way to trace the writter because it was typed and two it wasn't even singhed so it could be from anyone, whoever wrote this letter were obviously trying to help the Demolition boys to saftly' he said then went quiet a thoughtfull look crossing his face

' HEY YOU LITTLE PUNK WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING' the Blade Breakers, Tala and Kim looked around as a big beefy man pushed a smalll boy out of his way. The boy ignored the man and looked around the tables' wildely.

His eyes landed on Tala and he ran over to the red haired boy in a panicked state.

' Hide they're after me, please come on Tala lets go' the small boy was clearly in panicked half to death as he tried pulling the older boy. 'Ian calm down your not making any sense, ' Tala said but to no avail the boy just wouldn't calm down. 

Kim stood up and bent down Ian's level, she looked worriedly at a large gash on his arm bleeding steadily. The boy looked at Kim in the eyes and once dicideding he could trust her. His eyes fluttered closed with exhaustion and he had fallen asleep in her arms.

' Let's go to my room, I need to clean his wound ' she picked Ian up and held his securely in her arms, they walked out of the resturant reciving a few curious stars

As they passed. Kim entered her room and she walked strait into one of the bedrooms and gently placed Ian on a bed, then she gently removed his top clothing. She gasped at the bruises on his torso and arms, there were also a few more small gashes scattered around his upper body but the deepest by far was the one on his left arm.

She walked into the Kitchen and poured some hot water into a small basin and added some cold so it was Luke warm, she grabbed a clean cloth and a bandage and some antiseptic cream and headed back to the bedroom.

__

Poor boy she thought as she gently clean his wounds then she took the cream and applied it gently to the large gash on his arm, the boy grimace in pain each time Kim touched his body, a small tear fell down his cheek and he cried out in pain.

Once Kim was down she placed the covers over him and left the room, hoping the boy would feel more comfortable and sleep peacefully for a while, the one thing she wanted to know was who did that to the poor boy. But even as she thought about who did it, deep down she knew it must have been the Abbey guards.

' How is he?' Tala asked when Kim walked into the lounge room, her eyes narrowed in anger as she described Ian's condition to the others, the Blade Breakers and Tala where as shocked as Kim was when she first saw Ian's injuries.

' Physicaly he should be fine in a few weeks, but mentally I'm not so sure' Kim concluded sitting down next to Ray and rubbing her forehead.

' You look shattered' Tyson said observing Kim who yawned.

' Yeah, it's been a long day' she said but didn't make a move to go to bed.

' How are you feeling, Tala?' Tyson asked 

Tala looked up at the blue haired boy in surprise and shrugged 'not too bad, it's strange though' he said thoughtfully 

' What's strange?' Max asked also looked tired.

' It's just, I'm used to being in the Abbey and it feels weird not being there' he said his eyes movining to Kim who was leaning on Ray, Tala smiled when he saw she was asleep.

' We'd better get some sleep if we're going to look for Brian and Spencer tomorrow' Kai sai and everyone nodded there agreement save Kim who was sleeping deeply.

' We'll crash here tonight, Kim said there's two bedrooms each with three beds' Tyson said giving a big yawn. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, they all needed to be well rested. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Love it? Hate it? Well let me know what you think and thanks for tacking you're to read this story. ~Lady Leah~


	3. The search and Discoveries

Always and forever 

A/N: I don't own Beyblade and never will. 

The Search and Discoveries 

A Dark abyss surrounded him and he shuddered. His eyes opened slightly and he looked around the room he was in, his eyes landed on a sleeping figure of a girl and he tensed the girl sensing his movements her eyes opened and Ian was mesmerized by her dark blue orbs he'd seen them before, he was certain of that but from where he didn't know, for one he'd never met this girl in his life, he moved his eyes away from her and stared up at the ceiling.

' How are you feeling?' that soft graceful voice was also familiar to the smallest Demolition boy and Ian for the first time in his life felt safe with this girl.

' Sore and tired' he roughly his throat hurt and he was begging to feel dizzy.

' I'll get you a drink of water' Kimberly said standing up, she walked over to the door and was about to leave when the boy called out weakly, 'wait! I don't want to be alone' her eyes softened and she smiled reassuring him she wouldn't be gone long.

Kimberly walked back into the room a few minutes later carrying a glass of water; she helped Ian sit up and held the glass to his lips tipping it gently so he could drink. After he had drunk nearly half of the water he watched Kimberly as she open the curtains letting in a little light she then sat in the chair next to the bed and smiled at the boy softly.

' Where's Tala? Ian asked he dimly remembered running up to his red haired friend in his panicked state and begging him to run, but he remembered nothing after that save the darkness surrounding him.

' He left earlier this morning with the Bladebreakers, they've gone out looking for Brian and Spencer' she said brushing a bang of her chin length hair out of her eyes.

' The Bladebreakers are helping us, why?' the small boy exclaimed looking puzzled.

' Well for one thing I needed to find all of you before we leave for England, so I asked them for a little help' Ian looked at her and realised much to his embarrassment he hadn't even introduced himself or asked for her name.

As if reading his mind she introduced herself politely 'I'm Kimberly Granger, and yes before you ask Tyson's my cousin' now Ian was beginning to feel really confused first he recognised her eyes then her voice and now the name Kimberly also seemed familiar, but didn't recall knowing any girl by that name he pushed the puzzle aside for now. 'I'm Ian, am I right in thinking you've been looking after me since I arrived' Ian said then gave a little yawn.

' I have indeed, why don't you get some sleep' she said and helped the boy into a comfortable laying position and covering him up.

' You won't leave me, will you Kim' Ian said sleepily his eyes fluttered closed but before he drifted into sleep he heard Kimberly's soft voice saying 'I'll be right here, don't worry' and with that the small boy fell into a deep sleep he felt safe knowing Kimberly would be in the room with him.

~*~

' She seems nice' Kai commented as he and Tala walked towards the local play park, they both knew it used to be one of Brian and his sisters favourite places, when they were all children Boris used to take them all to the park for a hour each week if they were good and completed that weeks training schedule. Brian and his sister Alison used to love going to the park and they made sure everyone completed their training for that one hour a week so they could play on the slide and climbing frame and swings.

' Who?' Tala asked he wasn't really paying attention to what Kai was saying.

' Kimberly' Kai said giving the red haired boy a sideward glance to see his reaction, Kai smirked to himself when he saw the other boy blush.

' Yeah she's not so bad, I've noticed how much she took it upon herself to tend to Ian' Tala said giving a small rare smile.

' Maybe she just felt a little guilty because she couldn't help Ian, the way she helped you back in that Alleyway' Kai said as they both turned onto another street.

' Can I tell you something Kai?' Tala asked and stopped walking and turned to face the mahogany-eyed boy who nodded for Tala to continue.

' The thing I found strange, well apart from the anonymous letter that is, was the fact that when she told you guys about what happened in the Alleyway, she didn't even mention how she fought off the Abbey guards' he stopped not sure if he should continue.

' Well, how did she fight them off?' Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

' A beyblade, and a very powerful one' Tala said remembering yesterdays events.

' What do you mean by very powerful?' the mahogany eyed boy asked frowning slightly.

' I felt power flowing from the blade in waves, but I didn't even see a bit beast' Tala shrugged not knowing what to think of the girls secrecy, Kai seemed to come to the same conclusion and said 'it's possibly nothing to worry about' and they began walking again the park was close now and hopefully Brian would be their.

~*~

' I'm hungry' Tyson whined rubbing his growling belly 'we've been walking around the streets for hours looking for Spencer' his belly gave another loud growl causing poor Kenny to jump in surprise at his ever hungry friend.

' For once Tyson I agree, I've been feeling kind of hungry myself' Kenny said causing Tyson to jump up and down in excitement. The walked down the crowded street and stopped outside a small café, they entered and sat at a table waiting for the waitress to come over and take their order.

Kenny opened his laptop causing dizzy to moan about being disturbed.

' Have you picked up Seaborg's energy signal yet, Dizzy' Kenny asked, Kenny had recently found out his bit beast Dizzy could feel other but beasts energy signals, but she could only search for one's she was familiar with and Dizzy knew Seaborg's energy signal from the tournament, and Kenny really wanted to know if it worked and if it did he could find anyone of the Bladebreakers without looking around for hours for them.

' Yep, he's in this area somewhere, but his signal's very weak.' Dizzy' voice said in her usual tone.

' Great that means we're close to finding Spencer' the brown haired boy said then asked 'why is Seaborg's energy signal so low?' 

' Maybe he's sleeping, like I was before you disturbed me chief' Kenny closed his laptop and let dizzy sleep while he ate.

The waitress came over to take their orders, Kenny ordered a jacket potato with cheese and beans and Tyson ordered nearly the whole menu much to the surprise of the waitress who didn't even bother writing his order down instead she took the menu and crossed out the few meals or snacks Tyson didn't want which were only three things.

' By the way Tyson, Dizzy said Spencer is close but the signals weak' Kenny told the blue haired boy.

' Great that mean we don't have to search too much longer' Tyson said put on his napkin as his food arrived.

The bell gingled as another customer entered the café; Kenny looked and nearly fell out of his chair as he saw Spencer breth a sigh of relefe and lean against the door a few seconds later Kenny saw four Abbey guards run passed the café. Kenny waved trying to get the taller boys attention and once Spencer looked his way Kenny signalled for him to join them.

' Phew I'm glad those gurads didn't come in here' Kenny said as Spencer sat down in the oposit chair observing them with a suspicion.

Tyson looked up from his food but said nothing, as his mouth was too full, it took a few seconds for Spencer to catch his breath. 'Why did you call me over' the tall boy asked. Kenny sighed and explained to the boy everything that had happened.

~*~

' Falborg attack now' Kai and Tala ran towards the park as they heard Brian shouting comands to his bit beast, they entered the park and saw Brian had knocked his oponiont to the ground there were three Abbey guards but after the other two had seem what happened to their companion they ran for their lives.

Brian didn't notice the two boys watching him; the lilac haired boy was busy aproching the injured guard who was hastily limping away from the angered boy.

' L…let me go' the guard pleaded to the still aproching Brian who ignored him.

' First I want you to call Boris, so I can talk to him personally' the boy said coldly.

Tala and Kai made their presences know to the lilac haired boy and watched as the guard pulled out mobile phone and dialled some numbers.

' _Yes'_ Boris's voice comanded on the other end.

'Sir one of the traitors want's to speak with you' the man said he was terrified of what Brian would do to him.

' Put him on' the man gave the phone to Brian and then he ran in the same direction as the other two guards.

' Boris, next time do try and send me a challege' Brian said mockingly, Tala and Kai walked over to the boy and listened to what Boris had to say.

__

' Ah, Brian I thought it might be you, and do not worry there will be a next time. But not for a while yet so enjoy youre freedom while it lasts' Boris said but for some resson he seemed relived to have contact with one of them.

__

' Do tell the BBA that they needant bother looking for myself or Voltair, because they won't find us at the Abbey' he said and then the phone went dead before Brian could speake again, in his anger the lilac haired boy threw down the phone and it broke into pieces.

' What are you two doing here?' Brain asked looking at the two boys in confussion.

' I'll explain on the way to the Hotel' Tala said and he, Kai and Brian headed back to meet the others.

~*~

Ray and Max had returned to the Hotel first after three hours of looking and finding nothing, then Tyson and Kenny arrived with a worried looking Spencer after of course Kenny had explained the days past events. Then Kai and Tala returned with a very angry Brian whom everyone avoided thinking it best to wait untill he'd calmed down befor speaking to him.

Kai showed Tala, Brian and Spencer into the room where Ian was and saw the smaller boy was asleep as was Kimberly who was sitting in the chair with her head and arms on the bed. The Demolitions boys were relived to see Ian safe and they silently sat down on the two empty beds when Kai had left.

' So that's Kimberly then' Spencer said and Tala nodded Brian however said nothing and flopped back on the bed choosing to stare at the celing.

' She's extremely beautiful ' Brian comented turning to look at his friends, he noticed Tala blush and smirked Spencer just nodded his agreement but he too had also notice his red haired friends reaction.

Ian stirred form his sleep and his eyes slowly opened he quickly looked around for Kim and calmed when he saw she was sleeping, he tensed feeling others in the room his eyes turned and widened when he saw his three friends looking at him.

' Hey guys' he said his throat still hurt a little when he talked but he was so happy to see Brian, Tala and Spencer safe. And he felt somehow with his three team-mates and Kim with him, well he felt complete and secure.

' How are you feeling' Brian asked quietly trying not to wake Kim.

' A lot better, but still very sore' Ian said trying to sit up but as he did a sharp pain stung him and he gasped out waking Kim.

' Hey, I told you to wake me if I fell asleep' Kim said sternly as she helped Ian sit up. It was then she saw the other three boys, one she knew and two she didn't.

' Hi, you must Brian and Spencer right' she said smiling.

' Yeah I'm Brian and this is Spencer' brain jerked his thumb towards the tall boy who was staring at Kim as if mesmerized. Kim began to feel a little uncomfortable as the boy stared. 'Are you okay' she asked finally sounding irritated and slightly embarrassed, Spencer shook his head and apologised quickly his cheeks growing red.

' If you guys are hungry I'll ring room service, oh and in about half an hour Mr Dickenson will be here to talk with us' she said and helped Ian get another drink.

' That guy from the BBA?' Brian said suspiciously 

' Yes that guy from the BBA, it's the BBA who are going to get you out of here and over to England' Kim said reassuringly to the lilac haired boy.

' Lets go and sit down in the lounge' she said and helped Ian walk out of the room.

The others followed and sat down on the two couches each lost in thought.

Each wondering what their future would hold and if they'd really truly be free from Biovolt.

~*~

Half an hour later, the four boys and Kim were interrupted from their deep conversation by a knock on the door, Kim stood up and answered it and upon seeing Mr Dickenson she invited him inside and offered to get him a drink when they were all seated Mr D explained the travel arrangements.

' You're flight leaves at noon tomorrow, once you arrive at Heathrow air port a BBA member will meet you and take to you're new apartment.' Mr D said giving the boys and Kim a smile.

' Also I have been asked to pass on a message to you Kimberly' he said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Kim who looked over it curiously.

' Oh, well' Kim said blushing brightly, the boys and Mr D looked at her as she became a deeper shade of red. Brian raised an eyebrow wondering what the note said to make the girl blush so hard.

' Is everything okay, Kim' Ian asked giving her a wired look.

' Yes everything's fine, if you'll excuse me I need to make a phone call' she said and walked over to the phone, Mr D handed Tala the flight tickets and took his leave as he had yet to visit the Blade Breakers and give them their travel arrangements.

' Yes, hello I'd like to make a long distance call please' Kim said over the phone.

The boys weren't listening intentionally but they couldn't help but over hear.

Kim' voice seem nervous and she was twisting the telephone wire around her finger.

' Hello James, its Kimberly I got you're message' she said but the boys couldn't hear the person she was talking too.

' Right, well our flight's tomorrow. So I'll see you soon okay' she said.

' Love you too, bye' she said and put down the phone, the boys looked at each other and tried to pretend they hadn't been listening when Kim walked in. her face was red and she had a big smile on her face. Tala gazed at the flight Tickets he didn't really want to leave Russia but he knew he had to, _on well _he thought _I'll come back and visit someday_ and so the boys went to pack the few items of clothing they'd brought with them.

___________________________________________________________________

Phew! Six pages long I'm so glad that's over, next chapter starts nine months later, after Tyson and Ozuma battle, but after that it's (AU) so I won't include the tournament in V-force. And a big thanks to Ms Hobgoblin. 


	4. suspicions and training

AN: please note that the rest of the story takes place after Tyson and Ozuma's Battle, I haven't included the tournament from V-force for the simple reason that I haven't yet finished watching it. So this story is now slightly (AU), the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Starz's and Majestics will appear later in the story as there is a tournament later. As for the other teams in V-force well they will be in the Sequel.

Suspicions and training.

The Demolition boys and Kimberly had been living in London now for nearly nine months, their apartment was one of the biggest and was located not far from the English BBA centre. Kimberly has been kept in contact with Tyson and the Blade Breakers via E-mail. So naturally they'd heard all about their latest adventure and the Battles with Team Physic and the Saint Shields. 

The apartment had three bedrooms each having two beds, save Kim's room; Tala and Bryan shared a room, as did Ian and Spencer but Kimberly being the only girl had a whole room to herself. The main room was the biggest and was used as two different rooms, one for the lounge and the other as the dining room, and the bathroom was quite large and the next to the bathroom was the kitchen which happened to be the smallest room in the apartment. The apartment was always clean mostly because Kimberly made everyone clean up his or her own mess, she simply refused to live in a pigsty.

Kimberly, who they now called Kim, worked for the BBA teaching kids how to Blade, Ian was always seen with Kim and hardly left her side. Bryan tested new Beyblades for the BBA alone with Spencer and Tala. They were all happy with their new lives and after showing the boys her blade and Bit Beast Shiva, Kim had joined the Demolition Boys, yes they were still Called the Demolition Boys even though they thought it was best to change their name now they a had a girl on the team. But Kim being the easygoing person she is told them she liked the name and wanted them to keep it, and so they had. She also made a joke about changing her appearance to resemble a boy but the boys convinced her not too.

They had also met James on the day they arrived and they didn't like him one bit especially Ian and Tala, James had short black hair with dark brown eyes and he usually wore a green T-shirt and grey trousers. He too was a Blader but he doesn't have a Bit Beast as far as they knew anyway.

Bryan kept mostly to himself and was very quiet, he was okay with his team but he had a bit of an attitude. Kim had bonded with all four boys and they each looked up to her as a sister Ian especially, and too the surprise of Tala and Spencer Bryan spent a lot of time with Kim when he wasn't busy. But most of all they were a family and trusted each other with their deepest and darkest secrets.

Kim had explained why she never told the Blade Breakers about using her Blade, because she likes to keep her private things her own business and she didn't want Kenny possessing her Bit Beasts data.

They had however heard about the latest tournament that would start in one months time, the tournament was in Paris and the BBA had asked them if they would like to enter because apparently most of the world top Bladeing teams were going, and so they decided why not it could be fun to go up against the Blade Breakers again. But this time they would try to win fairly and plus they had Kim on their team and she was one wicked Blader.

' Ian have you seen Kim' Bryan asked walking into the lounge; he was wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of black combat pants. Ian was sprawled over one of the two red sofa's watching TV, Ian was wearing a navy blue zip up sweater and some dark blue cargo pants his still had his goggles on his head and refused to get rid of them.

He looked up at Bryan and shrugged.

' She was with _James_' Ian sneered at Kim's boyfriends name, oh how he hated that boy; he was always trying to take Kim away from them.

' Oh, never mind then' Bryan said sitting down and he started watching the film called Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets, Ian seemed to really enjoy the film and even though he would never admit it Bryan liked it a little too. 

' She was supposed to be back hours ago, for training' Ian said still watching the film.

' Yeah I know, but every time she goes out with James, he makes sure she's out for hours. Well if she doesn't get back soon we'll go look for her' Bryan said not looking away from the TV screen.

' Yeah okay' Ian said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Bang! Ian and Bryan jumped as they heard the door open and slam shut, and before they could even wonder who it was, they heard Kim's angry voice yelling at someone.

' Don't you ever do that again' she yelled 

' Look I'm sorry okay, I was only trying out you're new attack ring' ah they knew that voice it was James and both Ian and Bryan listened intently as round two began.

' Where did you get that Bit Beast anyway?' James said suspiciously 

' I …none of you're business ' Kim said weakly biting her lower lip.

' I'm sorry babe, I really am' James said tacking Kim's hand in his.

' I know, but don't you ever do it again' Kim warned. They edged closer to each other their lips met and the door open knocking James over. Tala walked in took one look at the fallen boy glaring at him and then looked at the blushing Kim.

' Oh…sorry did I interrupt something' he asked trying to sound apologetic but failing.

' Err, not really' James said standing up, he gave Kim a small kiss on the cheek and left giving Tala a glare as he past the red haired boy. 

__

I don't believe what James did; he's changed since I came back from Russia and not for the better. Kim thought tacking out her Blade and looking over it, _it the second time I caught him looking at my blade. Something not right and I'll find out what's going on. _Her grip tightened around her blade and ignoring Tala's inquisitive eyes she walked into her room slamming the door in the red haired boys face.

She flopped onto her bed and looked at the ceiling, the walls of her room were light blue, the carpet was lilac as where the curtains and bedspread. There was a desk under the window with her computer on it, a set of draws sat near the far wall with her stereo system sat on top. There was also a bedside table with a lava lamp and a big wardrobe.

Sighing she got up and turned on her computer and checked her E-mail. Just as she thought Kenny had e-mailed her, she clicked open the e-mail and began reading the short but to the point message.

__

Hey Kim,

Have you heard about the new tournament in Paris, if not then you should ask BBA about it? Anyway the Blade Breakers have decided to enter and we wondered if the Demolition boys were entering too. Well let me know.

Kenny

Kim sighed and typed a reply telling them the Demolition boys were indeed entering the tournament and were training extra hard. She clicked the send icon and switched of her computer, after another sigh she left her room and entered the lounge and did a double take Bryan and Ian were glued to the TV and were watching Harry Potter.

She chuckled lightly and sat next to Bryan who looked at her.

' Hi' she said softly, 'I didn't peg you for a Harry Potter fan' she said and Bryan laughed softly.

' I'm not, but I must admit it's a good film' he said turning back to the screen.

' Do you want to train guys?' Kim asked standing up and getting out her Launcher,

Bryan immediately stood up pulling out his blade and nodded, Ian however was too into his film to move. 

' Let's go' he said and they left walking down the stairs and into their own training room, Spencer was already there his blade spinning in the dish. He looked up and nodded to them both before holding out his hand, which his blade flew into immediately.

' Remember focus no matter what happens' Kim said attaching her blade to the silver launcher; Bryan did the same and they faced each other ready for battle.

' Three…' Spencer started the countdown 

' Show no mercy, we need to push our selves to the limit' Kim said positioning herself.

' Two…' the ice blue blade glinted in the light as Kim prepared to launch her blade.

' One, let it rip!' both blades where launched into the dish and circled each other.

Kim made the first move her blade bashed into Bryan's causing it to wobble.

Bryan's eye narrowed and he ordered Falborg to show himself, the Bit Beast appeared and attacked Kim's blade with such strength that the blue blade was nearly pushed out of the dish.

' Shiva!' Kim yelled and Bryan's eye widened as their was a flash of blue and Shiva appeared in all her glory, even though he'd seen her many time before she still Mesmerised him .she had the wings of an angel Her skin was tinted ice blue and her hair was silver and went down to her ankles, she was wearing a tiara that had crystals shaped like icicles, witch rested on her forehead, her clothing was a Greek style Toga and she was holding a staff that was also shaped like an icicle. 

' No mercy Shiva, Attack!' Kim ordered her blue and silver streaked shoulder length hair blowing behind her, her eyes glowed silver and Bryan was caught off guard by the force of Shiva's attack as she slammed into Falborg.

' Falborg attack her now!' a gust a wind blew Spencer over and he wondered how Kim or Bryan could stand when the wind was so strong. Falborg and Shiva slammed into each other causing sparks to fly everywhere.

Blood dripped slowly down Kim's arm, Bryan saw this and a look of confusion crossed his face he'd ordered his Bit Beast to attack Shiva only so why was Kim bleeding too, and the wound on Kim's arm was in the exact same place Falborg had struck Shiva. 

' Shiva use Ice Lightning ' Kim ordered, Shiva's eyes flashed at her opponent and her staff disappeared. She held up her left hand and long sharp Icicles began to mould in midair Shiva threw the Icicles at Falborg and with in minutes Bryan's blade stopped spinning and Falborg returned to his bit.

' That was Amazing' Spencer breathed his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

' I agree it was intense' Bryan said picking up his blade.

Kim was quiet and staring at her blade in surprise and shock, _wow! Shiva you're power has grown_ Kim thought and looked up at her two team mates who were looking at her with wide fearful eyes, 'what's wrong?' she asked biting her lip nervously.

' You're eyes, their Silver' Spencer said shakily

' Shit' Kim said and ran out of the room once she was in her own room she looked in the mirror and slowly her eyes changed back to Dark blue, _it's starting again_ she thought fearfully.

_____________________________________________________________________

Love it? Hate it? Well let me know. ~Lady Leah~ 


	5. Full house

AN: I don't own beyblade, and sadly never will.

****

Hobgoblin: I'm glad you like the story so far; Kim's strange behaviour and colour changing eyes will be explained later. I'm very thankful you've taken the time to read this story and hope you enjoy this chapter.

****

Vivi: thanks for reading and I'm glad you like the story.

Full house.

Bryan walked through the dimly lighted streets of London, his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. Kim had been acting strangely ever since their match; she'd continuously been avoiding Bryan and Spencer for reasons not known. Though Bryan thought it maybe had something to do with the incident a few days ago when Kim's eyes changed colour. He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his pale-hair.

Tala had also been acting strangely but in a completely different way; he was training more everyday, well more than usual anyhow and whenever he wasn't in the training room he would be sitting in the lounge with Ian and would stare into space for hours a smile creeping on his face every now and then.

Spencer was hardly ever in the apartment now days and Ian was nearly always with Kim and if he wasn't he would read or watch television all day. Bryan looked at his watch and sighed it was getting close 8.00pm, which meant he'd been out walking around for three hours, you see the reason Bryan had been out so long was simple; the Blade Breakers arrived some four hours ago and the apartment had become to noisy for the pale-haired boy to tolerate and so he'd left and when they asked where he was going he simply grunted and left without word.

He decided to walk back to the apartment and go strait to his room; after all there wasn't anything else to do. Once he entered the apartment Kim walked over to him and whispered quietly in his ear ' you okay?' Bryan nodded and walked into his room,

He looked around and found the sofa bed had been pulled out and made up. Tala was also in the room lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

' What's going on?' the pale haired boy asked, Tala looked away from the ceiling his sapphire orbs glowing brightly in the dim light.

' They couldn't get any rooms in the Hotel, so Kim said they could crash here, luckily were not sharing a room with Tyson or Max' the redhead said. The pale-haired boy raised an elegant eyebrow and Tala continued.

' Kim said that girl; Hilary could take the sofa bed in her room. Kenny's having the sofa bed in the lounge and so our new roommates are Kai and Ray' the boy finish his eyes returned to the ceiling and said no more. Of course that was fine with Bryan as he wasn't a big talker anyway. He just grunted leaving the room and heading for the kitchen planning to eat.

He walked into the kitchen grabbed a drink and made himself a tuna and salad cream sandwich, he left the kitchen and sat at the dining room table eating his food quietly.

' Tyson stop being rude and use you're manners' a female voice said angrily.

' Ah man, here we go again' Max's cheerful voice rang out.

' Guys can you stop it and get along for once' Ray said calmly.

Bryan smirked as he listened to Tyson and the girl's argument they sounded like a married couple, he let out chuckle and took out his Blade. Well his new and improved Blade; it was still the same colour as his last one which, got shattered in the world championships last year by Ray's Driger Blade. His Bit Beast glowed warmly at his touch since leaving Biovolt and meeting Kim, Bryan and Falborg had bonded.

' It's nice to see you smiling Bryan' the pale-haired boy looked up surprised he hadn't heard anyone approach him. Kai smirked at Bryan's surprised looked and sat opposite the violet-eyed boy.

' Kai' Bryan nodded smirking; even if he didn't admit it he was glad to see Kai again after so long.

' You haven't changed a bit, have you Bryan?' Kai said folding his arms over his chest.

' I wouldn't say that' Bryan said picking up his blade and leaving the table, he walked into the lounge quietly and sat next Ian who, as always was glued to the TV but this time he was watching the Lord of the rings: the two towers. Tyson was sitting with Max, Kenny was sat on the floor typing madly on his precious laptop and Ray was sitting on the other side of Ian between Kim and the girl Bryan didn't know.

' Oh, hey Bryan' a loud voice said making the pale haired boy jump slightly, he looked over at Tyson who was grinning and he nodded his greeting showing no emotion as usual. His pale eyes flickered over to the Chinese boy who was looking out of the window seemingly lost in thought. He closed his eyes and sighed rubbing his forehead.

Tala walked in the room and took one look around at the room occupants and walked out again receiving a few strange looks as he did.

' Whoa, someone's in a crabby mood' Tyson said causing Max to stifle his laughter as the pale haired boy glared at them. Ian stood up and yawned stretching his arms out.

' Well I'm off to grab a shower' Ian said stifling another yawn and left the room.

Tala walked in again a few seconds later holding a steaming cup of tea, he set in down on the coffee table and sat down between Kim and Bryan.

' This is a really good movie' Hilary said receiving murmurs of agreement from Ray, Tyson and Max. Bryan silently agreed the film had some good action sequences but because he started watching it half way through he didn't understand the whole plot.

' Dose anyone know where Kai went?' Max asked realising their team captain wasn't in the room, the happy go lucky boy looked at Bryan who shrugged, not knowing where Kai was true he had been with Kai twenty minutes ago but where the teen was now he didn't.

' He went to the training room downstairs to challenge Spencer' Tala informed the blond haired boy.

' Cool, you have a training room, where?' Tyson asked excitedly.

' Down stairs, first door on the left' Bryan told the navy haired boy, who jumped up and left the room quickly, Max followed behind him smiling brightly.

' Hey Kenny, slow down with the typing will you. I'm burning up' Dizzy said sarcastically, 

' Sorry Dizzy, but I need to update the teams stats A.S.A.P, then we can see how much training they need to do before the tournament' Kenny said still typing.

' Well make it fast' Dizzy complained.

One hour past in which the film finished and the others returned including Kai and Spencer. Everyone save Ian sat in the lounge quietly doing his or her own thing, be it reading, typing, talking or watching TV. Hilary was having a deep conversation with Max and Tyson about what they would do tomorrow, Kai and Bryan were both silent and Spencer was talking to Ray about training tomorrow.

Knock! Knock! Bryan looked towards the door wondering who'd come around at this time of night. He was about to get up and answer it when Ian ran over to the door and opened.

' Is Kim home?' a slightly snobby voice asked. Great Bryan thought rolling his eyes James is here again, he wondered if James only comes around just to piss them off.

' Oh, it's you' Ian sneered glaring at James, he then added 'and yes, she's in but she's already gone to bed' Bryan smirked when he heard James tell Ian to tell Kim he'd call round tomorrow.

Ian shut the door in James' face and returned to his bedroom. Bryan looked at Kai who was watching Kim and Tala a smile playing on his lips. Curious the violet-eyed boy looked sideways at his two friends.

Kim and Tala were both sleeping peacefully, Kim's head was resting on Tala's chest and she was smiling softly and Tala's arms were wrapped around Kim protectively and he too was smiling softly. Bryan noticed Hilary was now sitting with Ray and she was watching Tala and Kim as they slept.

' Aw, don't they look cute together' Hilary said watching Tala cuddle up to Kim and mutter something in his sleep.

' They sure do' Ray agreed smiling. Bryan watched the Chinese boy and as if senseing Bryan's eyes on him Ray looked up, violet eyes met amber and Bryan's heart skipped a beat as he looked deeply into Ray's eyes. Bryan broke the eye contact quickly he felt wired his heart was beating fast and a shiver travelled down his back. He stood up quickly and left the lounge, as he walked to his room he wondered what happened back their but came up with no answer.

~*~

Ray watched as Bryan quickly walked out of the room avoiding the Chinese boy completely, he looked over at the sleeping pair and sighed; they were the perfect couple (even if they hadn't realised their feelings for each other, yet) and he envied them slightly. He also noticed Tyson and Max had become closer over the past few months of course he'd known for somtime that they both liked each other, and he knew just as he knew Kim and Tala were the perfect couple. That Tyson and Max were a perfect match and they loved each other deeply.

And Kenny, well it was a known fact that Kenny however much he denied it, really liked Emily from the All-Starz. Ray wasn't sure if Hilary or Kai liked anyone in particular, his thoughts travelled back to Bryan and he noted how much the boy had changed in the past year, he was still very quiet but he didn't seem as cold as he was in Russia and when the pale-hiared boy was watching the sleeping couple Ray could have sworn he'd seen a slight smile on the Russians face. And he was a cute, Ray's eye widened as he realised what he'd just thought. _Oh man, where the heck did that thought come from._ He thought then quickly shook his head choosing not to think about the pale haired Russian anymore.

' Shiva…attack' Kim mumbled softly in her sleep, Tala strired and opened his eyes slowly, he looked down and saw Kim snuggled up to his body and not realising he was being watched he moved a single bang of hair from her face and smiled.

' Maybe you should take her to bed' Kai said. Tala's head whipped around and he blushed realising Kai, Ray and Hilary were watching him. Tyson and Max were sleeping and Kenny was still typing. He looked down at Kim and sighed Likeing someone who didn't like you back in the way Tala wanted was hard, if only James was out of the picture and personally Tala didn't see why Kim even liked the guy.

' Yeah, I'll take her now' Tala said softly and picked her up he then added 'we should all get some rest, Kim has us training tomorrow. Oh Kai would you wake those two up and tell them they're sleeping in Ian and Spencer's room, Hilary you can follow me and Kenny I'll come and pull the sofa bed out in a sec' He said and left the room with Kim in his arms and Hilary following close behind.

_____________________________________________________________________

Another chapter done thank goodness. I wanted to bring in some hints of future pairings, there will be more pairings later on but I haven't decided on them yet.

~Lady Leah~ 


End file.
